


The Siren and the Werewolf

by pawprint9643



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Action, Fighting, M/M, Magic, Siren, SouHaru, Spirits, Swearing, Weapons, Werewolf, abnormalevents, angel - Freeform, cute moments, differentdimensions, haru protects makoto, impliedsex, magicalanimals, makoharu - Freeform, mer!Haru, mythicalcreatures, opharuka, powers, redmoon, shrinemaster, weredragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawprint9643/pseuds/pawprint9643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke is a werewolf and a rookie agent who is working for an organization that fights deadly nocturnal creatures called Dokuro. He is transferred to the Iwatobi Division where he meets the weredragon Nagisa, Rei the shrine master, Makoto, the son of an angel, and a strange siren known as Haru. But now abnormal things are beginning to happen to the Dokuro, and Haruka's dark past is revealed. What will become of the werewolf and the siren?</p><p>Comments appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever so I am very grateful if you read this! This is a souharu fanfic (We just don't see enough of it). Might have some M rated stuff later on and definetely has some cuss words. Comments appreciated! (nothing too negative please)

"Yamazaki Sousuke." 

Sousuke stood up at the sound of his name.

"Right this way Agent Yamazaki." 

A pudgy secretary led Sousuke through a long hallway and stopped in front of a black door with a golden 0. 

"The Director is waiting for you in here." 

Sousuke nodded his thanks and stepped into the room. It was dark with the blinds shut and the air conditioner set high. It also smelled strangely of lavender.

"Hello Agent Yamazaki. Please, sit down." A white haired man with an eyepatch and an orange suit slipped from the shadows, carrying a cup of tea. 

"Would you like some Earl Grey as well?"

"No." Sousuke shook his head gruffly as he sat down. "What did you call me here for?" 

The Director locked his fingers together and rested his chin on his knuckles. 

"Simply put, I think it's time for you to get out into the field."

Sousuke's eyes widened but he said nothing. Normally, a rookie would have to wait a year more before being put into a division. 

"You're a good agent and I see that, Sousuke. You've been getting high marks in all your classes and you're always a good role model. Your strength really is admirable. The only thing you need now is experience, and a division will give you exactly that." The Director pushed a slip a paper in front of Sousuke. "You'll be transferred to the Iwatobi Division, effective immediately. That is all."

Sousuke silently looked at the transfer sheet and gave a small nod. 

"Yes sir." Sousuke folded the piece of paper into his pocket and stood. The Director waved his hand for dismissal and turned around in his chair.

"Oh, and one more thing, Yamazaki." 

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful with yourself out there. Those Iwatobi members are not called the First Division just for show." 

"Sir." Sousuke smirked arrogantly. "With all due respect, I can handle myself." He then bowed and left.


	2. Rin Matsuoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is on his way to the Iwatobi HQ. Rin is introduced!

Sousuke sighed heavily as he lugged the duffel bag over his shoulder. He was lost. VERY lost. 

Recently he had been transferred into the Iwatobi Division by the Director and he had been very 

happy about that. Obviously it was an honor to be transferred a year early of course, but he was 

also relieved by the fact that he no longer had to stay in those rookie cabins. He had been too 

occupied to say so, but his roommate smelled awful. It didn't help that he had an extra sensitive 

nose. But now he was out on the streets trying to find Iwatobi apartment, 

with no success. The sun was about to set and he had no idea what to make of the directions 

he had been given. It looked like it had been drawn by a toddler. 

"Craaaap. I have no idea where to go!!" Sousuke groaned in frustration. He was about to head 

back to the station to ask for directions when a voice caught attention.

".....ou...k..."

Sousuke stopped and looked around.

".....o...s...ke.."

He couldn't find the source of the sound.

"s.....o...uke...."

"What the..."

"Sousuke?!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?!"

Sousuke winced. Who the hell was yelling so loudly?

"Um... I'm over here?" He called back. He still had no idea where the voice was coming from. 

There was a small silence, and then...

"OH THANK THE GODS I FOUND YOU!" 

"Holy...!!" Sousuke jumped. A young man with bright red hair, a bit shorter than Sousuke, 

appeared in front of him. 

"Jesus I'm real sorry about making you wander about like that. You see, Nagisa is just horrible 

at making directions! I fuckn' told Rei not to let him write the directions this year but noooooo! 

Nagisa has a way of making things impossible to understand. Hell, sometimes he burns 

everything he comes in contact with when I'm writing a freaking report! Oh but don't worry, he's 

not gonna..."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sousuke yelled in annoyance. 

"Oh. Sorry about that. Again." The red-haired man smiled sheepishly showing an array of shark-

like teeth. "My name's Rin. Matsuoka Rin. Manager of the Iwatobi Division. I'm here to take you 

to Iwatobi HQ." 

Rin extended a hand out to Sousuke. Sousuke cautiously shook it. "Yamazaki Sousuke. 

Pleasure to meet you."

"I know your name. I got a letter. Anyways, here, catch." Rin tossed a small, pebble-like stone to 

Sousuke. 

"That's yours. Just place it on your wrist. It only activates with your identification. Basically if you 

touch it, it works. Your voice activates it too." 

Sousuke admired the marine oval in the sunlight before placing it on his wrist. Nothing happened 

at first, but then it began to heat up until it became white. Tendrils of light rose from the stone 

and snaked around Sousuke's arm before cooling down back to a normal aqua sheen. The 

stone was embedded into his wrist.

"Wha..." Sousuke looked at Rin in shock.

"Yeah. Don't worry it doesn't interfere with anything. You'll get used to it. It pops out easy if you 

wanna take it out." Rin cleared his throat. "Anyways, that stone is your only easy method of 

transportation to the HQ. It's a teleportation device. Works WAY better than those magic circles. 

Oh, and it only works in a 10 mile radius by the way. Long story short, don't lose it."

"How do you use it?" Sousuke prodded the stone with his finger. Suddenly, a hologram rose up 

from it. "Whoa!"

"You just did it. If you tap it twice, that hologram will show up. You receive orders from HQ on 

that stone. Tap it three times with your pinkie and it will teleport you to the condo. Clench your 

fist if you want to close the hologram. Simple right?"

"Right..." Sousuke stared at the screen. "So to teleport you tap three times with the pinkie?" 

Sousuke raised his pinkie to the stone and touched it. 

"Hold on a minute... Wait for me!" Rin yelped. 

But by then, Sousuke had disappeared in a flurry of bright light. 

"Aw shit." Rin scratched his head. "I sure hope Nagisa's asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... Sousuke finally arrives. But something's not right?


	3. Savior?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke arrives at the Iwatobi HQ, but almost drowns. Who is it that saved him?

_Sousuke was suspended in water. It was terrifying. He couldn't breathe and his vision was_

_blurry. It scared him, how this reminded him of the ocean. He sunk deeper and deeper into the_

_dark depths. And then something was pulling him. Pulling him away from that darkness. An arm_

_was secured around his waist. It was warm and reassuring. He tried to see who it belonged to_

_but everything was distorted, so he just sank into it's embrace..._

 

Sousuke bolted upright, coughing up water. His throat was burning.

"Careful now Sou-senpai! Are you alright?"

"S...senpai?"

Sousuke turned his head to see a dark haired man with purple eyes peeking through bright red

glasses.

"Wh...who are you?"

Just then, a young boy crashed through the doorway, carrying a bowl of water, at least a dozen

towels, and a jar of medicine. He stumbled over the carpet and flopped down next to Sousuke.

He began to rummage through the stuff, until he realized that Sousuke was sitting upright. The

blonde grinned and threw his arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I honestly thought you had drowned!"

Sousuke blinked, confused. His head hurt like hell.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Hazuki Nagisa."

Nagisa was about to leap for another embrace, but the dark haired man stopped him.

"Nagisa be polite to the man! My name is Ryuugazaki Rei. I'm awfully sorry about Nagisa."

"I've been getting an awful lot of sorrys today." Sousuke muttered.

"Is Yamazaki-san doing alright?" Another man walked into the room followed by Rin. He was tall

with broad shoulders and kind green eyes.

"Man Sousuke. You scared the hell outta me! Don't teleport alone until you get the hang of it!"

Rin shook his head and sighed.

"What happened?"

Suddenly, a dark shadow flew underneath Sousuke. His eyes widened into slits and he bared

his sharp canines.

"Whoa calm down Sousuke. You don't need to shift..." Rin tried to get

Sousuke to relax, but he wasn't listening. As soon as Sousuke looked up, he was frozen to the spot by the view. The condo was

HUGE. The living room had plush couches that were arranged like a crescent moon with a

marble coffee table and a plasma tv. There were crystal lights and a window that expanded a

whole length of the wall, showing the city with it's red and yellow lights. There

were other expensive looking things as well, but what caught his attention, was the glass floor.

He was crouching on top of a GLASS floor. With water underneath.

"That's water." Sousuke pointed at the ground.

"Why the hell is there water underneath us?!"

"Oh. That. You'll get used to it. It's the only way to keep Haru well hydrated." Rin clicked his

tongue.

"Anyways, Rei, tell me what happened."

"Simply put, Sousuke teleported, but he teleported underneath the floor, not above. Haruka-

senpai saved him before he could drown. I'll have to examine his device later."

Sousuke frowned slightly. "Haruka? Who's this Haruka you keep talking about?"

"Makoto? Mind introducing him tomorrow? Haru seems more comfortable with you around."

The green-eyed man nodded and walked over to Sousuke with an outstretched hand.

"Hi Sousuke-san. I'm Tachibana Makoto. I'll take you to see Haru tomorrow okay? We'll get you

acquainted with him first thing after you get some rest."

Sousuke sighed and took the hand. He was in no mood to turn down some sleep right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... Finally Haruka is introduced! Well, sorta...


	4. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next day and Sousuke finally is able to see Haruka, but he is unable to talk to him! Instead he chills with Makoto for a while, until and emergency pops up.

"Holy shit." 

Sousuke took in the sight before him. The huge glass floor with the water had led into a gigantic 

pool made of pure white marble and floating lotus petals. It was truly a sight to behold. 

"Why are we here again? Don't tell me we're going for a swim."

Makoto chuckled lightly. 

"No. This is where Haru lives."

"He lives here?" Sousuke's eyebrows furrowed, but Makoto simply kept walking.

"Haru-chan? Are you awake yet?" 

The water was still for a moment, and then small ripples appeared on the surface before a man 

broke through.

Sousuke was rooted to the spot.

Haruka was beautiful. 

He had long flowing hair the color of the night sky, pulled back into a small ponytail. His skin 

was like porcelain and those eyes of his. They were so blue, like the ocean. Sousuke could feel 

himself getting sucked into them as they scanned over his body. He felt shivers run down his 

spine as the siren stared. 

"Haru-chan, this is Yamazaki Sousuke, the one I told you about? He'll be joining our division." 

Haruka glanced at Sousuke again and frowned. 

"They sent a werewolf?" Was all he said. Sousuke grimaced at the coldness in his voice. 

"Haru-chan! Be polite." Makoto scolded the man, but Haruka simply scoffed and slipped back 

under the waters. Sousuke narrowed his eyes at where Haruka had just been. Maybe the man's 

looks were good, but his attitude was something else. 

"I'm sorry Yamazaki-san, Haru can be a bit...shy around strangers. He's really kind though, and 

he is an invaluable member of this department." 

Sousuke simply nodded. 

"Mind if we get some coffee? I need something strong right now."

"Of course." Makoto led Sousuke back to the large living room and set down a steaming mug. 

"So tell me. What exactly are you all? You know, species-wise." Sousuke took a sip from his 

cup, closing his eyes in satisfaction. 

"Well, let's see. Nagisa is a Dragonir, stone type, so he can control earthly elements. Rei is a 

priest so he specializes in spirits and exorcising bad auras. He can also summon lower level 

youkai. Rin is a phoenix so he's more elemental in the fire area, and I'm an Angel. I specialize 

in healing. I'm also pretty good with a staff if I do say so myself." Makoto picked up a nearby 

broom and spun it expertly in his hands to prove his point. 

"What about Haru?" Sousuke asked. The smile disappeared from Makoto's face.

"Haru? I thought you would have...figured it out by now. Haru's a siren."

Sousuke almost choked on his drink. 

"A siren?! That's impossible. The sirens are supposed to be extinct!" 

Makoto winced a little. 

"I know, but we found Haru when he was little. I've been taking care of him for as long as I can 

remember. We don't know if there are more sirens out there, but so far, Haru seems to be the 

only surviving member of the species."

Sousuke fell silent as the mood in the room darkened. 

"So, he's alone? No family?" He gripped his mug and stared down into his coffee, suddenly very 

interested in the rising steam. 

beep beep

Makoto looked down at his phone. 

"Nagisa?" He put the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Nagis... Whoa calm down! What's going on?" 

Makoto listened for a couple of minutes, then nodded his head. 

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. 

"Sousuke? I have to leave right now. It's an emergency. Do you think you could give Haru lunch 

and man the HQ for a while?"

Sousuke simply nodded and waved his hand. 

"I'll be fine. Go take care of whatever you have to do."

Makoto smiled in thanks and grabbed his coat before rushing down the stairs and out through 

the front. Sousuke listened to the door slamming shut and tilted his head back on the couch. He 

was gonna have to find a way to communicate with the siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... Sousuke is left alone with Haruka. It's bonding time!


	5. Nanase Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is left alone with Haruka, and he finally breaks the ice between them. Some cute moments, and finally some werewolf and siren transformations! I loved writing this chapter.

Sousuke walked into the absurdly large pool room with a silver platter. If he wanted to talk to the 

siren, he probably was gonna have to have some food at the ready. 

"Har...Nanase?" he called out. No answer. 

"Nanase? I have lunch for you." Again, no answer, but Haruka's head slowly popped up from 

beneath the surface so only half his face was above water. Sousuke smirked.

"So you only show up for Makoto and food? I'll make note of that."

Haruka made a face that looked an awful lot like he was saying, 'fuck off'. Sousuke just broke 

out a bigger grin. 

"Don't make that face. Or else you're not getting any fish."

That caught Haruka's attention.

"What...what kind of fish?" His voice was barely more than a whisper. Sousuke had to stifle a 

laugh.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

Haruka just gave an even meaner glare.

"Fine fine." Sousuke lifted the lid off of the plate and placed it near the edge of the pool. "It's 

mackerel." 

Haruka's nostrils flared and his eyes turned into tiny slits as he caught a whiff of the food. He 

grabbed the fish, and it disappeared within seconds, only the remains of a skeleton left.

"Shit man you must really love fish." Sousuke stared shocked.

"I just like mackerel." Haruka licked his fingers for anymore sauce. "Mackerel is the food of the 

gods." 

This time, Sousuke just laughed out loud. 

"Not sure about the 'food of gods' part, but thanks for complimenting my cooking."

Haruka turned to look at Sousuke. 

"You cooked that?"

"What, you think I'm a guy who doesn't cook?"

Haruka nodded. 

"Well aren't you honest."

Haruka just turned his head to the side with a blank face, showing off an excellent view of his 

collarbone and pointed ears.

"Anyways, I forgot to tell you earlier, but thank you." Sousuke scratched his neck, a bit 

embarrassed. 

"Thank you? For what?" The siren cocked his head.

"For what? For saving my freaking life. Honestly, I could have swum myself, but I can't exactly 

do that with my shoulder." 

Sousuke tapped it. 

"Injured it extensively. I can't do anything right now because of it."

Haruka looked at his shoulder, then back at Sousuke.

"You swim?" 

Sousuke nodded.

"Butterfly. You?"

"I only swim free." Haruka replied. Sousuke chuckled. 

"Of course you do. You're a siren for god's sake."

At that, Haru's eyes darkened. 

"Oh man I'm such an idiot. That was insensitive of me. Sorry Nanase." 

Sousuke mentally kicked himself in the ass. What the fuck was he thinking, blurting that out.

"It's fine. I got over it years ago." Haruka turned his back towards Sousuke. There was so much 

loneliness in that pose.

"Hey man. It's not okay. Again, I'm really sorry about that."

Sousuke rolled up his pants and draped his legs over the side of the pool. He noticed that 

Haruka was in human form as well.

"If it helps any, I know how you feel."

Haruka looked up at Sousuke.

"You do?"

"I was abandoned when I was small and called a monster by many for being a werewolf. So 

yeah. I know."

Haruka silently stared at him for a while, then turned back towards him again.

"Can I see you shift?" 

"Huh?" Sousuke looked at Haruka in surprise. 

"Can I see you shift?" Haruka repeated. 

Sousuke was quiet. No one had ever wanted to see him shift before. It made him feel strangely 

vulnerable.

"Okay, but don't go all scared on me."

Sousuke took a long breath and concentrated on the beast inside him. He slowly reached 

deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind until he found the cage in which he kept it 

locked away. And he opened the gate just a little. He could feel the shift already beginning to 

take place, as his teeth elongated into sharp canines and an itchy feeling spread across his ears 

and spine. Soft, thin ears grew from his head and a long black tail lashed through the air. His 

fingertips turned into deadly claws and his eyes melted from a bright teal to an eerie yellow. As 

soon as he felt his blood slow down, he relaxed his body and faced Haruka, expecting eyes full 

of fear. But instead, he saw pure blue eyes wide with curiosity, looking him up and down.

"That is incredible." Haruka breathed. He reached out with a pale, webbed hand and stroked 

Sousuke's ears. Sousuke stiffened a little, but then purred into the soft touch. The way Haruka 

scratched behind his ears felt really nice. Haruka began to run his hand along the fur and 

rubbed his tail. 

"You're magnificent."

Sousuke simply looked at Haru. No one had ever called him magnificent before. No one. 

"Hey, I don't want to be the only one here in full form. Show me your shift too." 

Haruka nodded and hoisted himself up beside Sousuke. He then silently closed his eyes and 

put a hand on his chest. What Sousuke saw, he would never forget.

Haruka's legs slowly melded together as blue scales raced up his skin, his toes flattening into 

wide fins. His hair grew and his ears elongated into thin webbed points that peeked out from his 

curls. His sharp nails tinted blue and gills flapped open at his neck. His tail sported four fins, two 

on each side, one near the end of his tail, and one where the skin and scales met on his back. 

Swirling tattoos with a navy hue faded into his skin. Finally, the transformation ended and 

Haruka opened his eyes. He proceeded to tie the excess hair into a ponytail, then looked 

straight at Sousuke. 

"Nanase...you...you're beautiful." 

Haruka paused for a second, then turned away and sighed.

"Sousuke, I'm really tired right now. Shifting takes a lot of energy for me. Do you mind if I go to 

sleep?"

"That's fine Nanase. Go to sleep, I won't bother you."

Sousuke got up to leave, but then a wet hand grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait..." 

Sousuke's froze. 

"...What is it, Nanase?"

Haruka was silent for a moment.

"...Haru..."

"What?" Sousuke flicked his ear.

"Call me Haru..." Haruka muttered as red tinted his cheeks. 

Sousuke cursed silently. Haruka was just too damn cute.

"Alright...have a nice rest." 

Sousuke smiled.

"Haru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...This time I'm going to speak from Haruka's perspective right up to the end of Chapter 5 and then add a little more.


	6. Haru's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make Haruka's perspective about Chapter's 3-5 with a little bit extra.

Haruka swam underneath the rippling lights of the crystals. It was peaceful, having all of the

sounds from up above muffled by the glass. His long hair danced beneath him as he suspended

himself in the water. Yes it was very peaceful.

Until he felt a disturbance in the water. Normally, no one would enter his waters, mostly

because they couldn't breathe, but this was different. Whatever was in the water was weak, and

drowning. Haruka looked around and spotted a dark shape in the distance. With a powerful

swish of his tail, he was beside the person in seconds. He looked down at the man before him

and did a double take. This man was HANDSOME. Not the average, kind looking handsome.

More like the serious, seductive handsome. And a werewolf on top of that. His course, black

hair drifted in the water, framing a rather structured face. Haruka gently stroked the man's face,

surprised to find the skin rather soft. He felt a strange connection to the man, even though he had never met him. But he knew that if he stalled any longer, this man would

die. Haruka dropped his head over the man's face and pressed his lips against his, pushing air

into his lungs. Then, he wrapped his arm under the man's waist and pulled him along to the pool

area where he would be able to breathe. At one point, Haruka saw the man attempt to look at

him, and was shocked at the beautiful teal color of his eyes, but he simply closed them with his

hand and urged his tail to go faster. Finally, he broke through the surface and laid the man

across the marble stone, panting. Haruka took a moment to admire the man once more, before

slipping back into the waters.

 

Haruka saw the man again from his place in the pool, this time fully walking and functional. He

was carrying a silver platter with a lid on it.

“Har... Nanase?” He called out. Haruka closed his eyes. He had just shifted recently back into a

human and he didn’t want to waste any energy on meeting the new member. Shifting took a lot

of spunk from him.

“Nanase? I have lunch for you.” The man called again. This had caught Haruka’s attention.

Haruka mentally applauded the man for coming prepared. If he recalled correctly, the guy’s

name was Sousuke. He’d have to remember that, otherwise Makoto would constantly chide him

for being “impolite”. Haruka decided to settle for partly surfacing the water. He stared at

Sousuke from behind his head of dark hair.

_“Mental note, cut hair soon.”_

“So you only show up for Makoto and food? I’ll make note of that.”

The man named Sousuke had the gall to smirk at Haruka.

_“Another mental note. Remember to slip fish guts into this guy’s soup.”_

Haruka gave a menacing glare at the man, which only seemed to make him smile more.

“Don’t make that face. Or else you’re not getting any fish.” Sousuke put a hand on his hip and

glared back. Haruka was taken slightly aback. Usually people would be halfway to the door by

now. This guy was good.

“What...what kind of fish?” Haruka spoke as quietly as possible, just quiet enough that it would

be easy for Sousuke to miss it. But he didn’t. Instead, Haruka could see the man trying to

hold back a laugh. Haruka’s blood began to boil. This guy was doing a job well done at pissing

him off.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

A REALLY good job at pissing him off. Haruka bared his teeth a little.

“Fine fine. It’s mackerel.” Sousuke took the lid off the platter and placed the plate of mackerel

next to the pool. As soon as Haruka caught a whiff of the mackerel, he could feel a hunger rise

up within him. Without hesitation, he grabbed the fish and wolfed the thing down, only just

hearing Sousuke’s comments about his love of fish.

“I just like mackerel.” Haruka muttered in response. “Mackerel is the food of the gods.”

Shit what the hell had he just said.

“Not sure about the ‘food of gods’ part, but thanks for complimenting my cooking.”

Haruka looked at Sousuke. He had cooked this?

“What, you think I’m a guy who doesn’t cook?”

He thought about it for a second and nodded.

“Well aren’t you honest.”

Haruka suppressed a small smile and turned his head to the side.

“Anyways I forgot to tell you earlier, but thank you.”

Haru froze. He was being thanked? Him, the siren, was being thanked?

“Thank you? For what?”

Haruka asked him again, just be sure that he was thinking the same thing as Sousuke.

Turns out he was. Haruka had never expected to earn a thank you for saving the man. Him

being a siren and all.

“Honestly, I could have swum myself, but I can’t exactly do that with my shoulder. Injured it

extensively.”

Haru saw a glimmer of sadness in Sousuke’s eyes.

“You swim?”

The question just slid out naturally.

Sousuke nodded. “Butterfly. You?”

“I only swim free.” Haru replied.

“Of course you do. You’re a siren for god’s sake.”

Haruka suddenly felt a dark emotion take over his mind. ‘You’re a siren’ had always been an

excuse for people to fear him. For people to hate him. For people to treat him like nothing.

Haruka’s mind sunk into autopilot and he zoned out. Everything Sousuke said was filtered out,

until...

“If it helps any, I know how you feel.”

Haruka snapped out of his trance and looked up at Sousuke.

“You do?”

“I was abandoned when I was small and called a monster by many for being a werewolf. So

yeah, I know.”

Haruka felt one of his walls dissolve right then. He felt closer to Sousuke, closer to anyone he

had ever been before. More than Makoto even.

“Can I see you shift?”

_“What the hell are you saying?!”_

“Huh?” Sousuke looked confused.

_“Haru? Earth to Haru? Dude you don’t even know the guy and you want to see his shift? What_

_happened to putting fish guts in his soup huh?!”_

Haruka pushed that inner voice deep down and stared at Sousuke.

“Okay, but don’t go all scared on me.”

Sousuke took a deep breath, and Haru saw him. Saw him in his raw, true, vulnerable form.

He saw the black ears and the silky tail. He saw the tipped claws and his growing canines. Even

more so, he saw those teal eyes fade into a shimmering golden that pierced his heart. Haruka

just stared at him with wonder.

“That is incredible.” He whispered. Haruka reached up to touch those silky ears and scratched

behind them. He move his hand down to the tail and stroked the fur. Everything was

magnificent.

“You’re magnificent.”

Haruka felt a blush coming on, but he forced it down. He could feel Sousuke staring at him with

a questionable look.

And then, Sousuke asked to see his shift.

His shift.

As if being controlled, Haruka simply nodded and breathed in. Sure he had recently

transformed, but that fish provided the energy he needed. Slowly, he raised a hand to his chest.

He felt the transformation, and embraced it. Like water. His true form where he felt most

comfortable, most home. He breathed in and out as his legs melted into a tail and his features

shifted. And then it was over, with Sousuke staring at him intensely.

"Nanase...you...you're beautiful."

Haruka couldn’t breathe. With that word, beautiful, it was as if all the air had been kicked out of

him. Oh god, he was going to lose it.

"Sousuke, I'm really tired right now. Shifting takes a lot of energy for me. Do you mind if I go to

sleep?" Haruka blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"That's fine Nanase. Go to sleep, I won't bother you."

Haruka inwardly sighed with relief, but as Sousuke got up to go, panic arose and his arm shot

out to grab Sousuke’s

"Wait..."

_“Haruka what the hell?!”_

"...What is it, Nanase?"

Haruka took a deep breath. Could he say it?

"...Haru…”

He could.

“Call me Haru..."

Haru squeezed his eyes tight, waiting for Sousuke’s answer.

"Alright...have a nice rest. Haru."

At that moment, Haruka could have burst with happiness.

 

The next morning, Haruka was fully awake and lounging with a pile of dried mackerel by the

pool. He had shifted earlier and took a shower so now he was shirtless with a pair of black jeans

and a wet towel round his neck to keep him hydrated.

“Haru-chan? Are you awake?”

Makoto peeked in through the doorway.

“Yes Makoto.”

“Could you come into the living room? In a few minutes, main HQ is gonna give us our next

group mission.”

Haruka nodded and stood up, leaving the book he was reading behind. It wasn’t that interesting

anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... what could the mission be about? Who are these mysterious men in black? Haruka's childhood is not so pretty?!


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The briefing has begun, and something is wrong with the Dokuro attacks. Now these men in black cloaks have appeared, and Haruka's past resurfaces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on Chapter 7! With school and everything... You'll see a couple more character perspective changes then usual. And the pacing is really off so please bear with me!

Sousuke was sprawled across the couch with a book covering his face. It was freaking 4:00 am

and the main HQ wanted to brief them now of all times.

"Sousuke? Are you okay?"

Sousuke peeked from under the cover to look at Makoto, and saw Haru behind him. A rabid

blush flushed his cheeks. Haruka was completely topless with a pair of black jeans that slipped

dangerously low on his waist. A wet towel hung around his neck and his hair was slick with

water.

"I'm fine." Sousuke grumbled and sat up with his back facing away, silently cursing as Haruka

decided to settle down next to him.

"That's everyone right? Then let's get started."

Rin stood up from the couch and pressed a button on the side of the TV. The screen flickered to

life and a familiar orange suit appeared.

"How is everyone doing today?" The Director's gravely voice emitted from the speakers.

"Fine thank you. What have you got for us today?" Makoto folded his arms.

"I'll get right to it then. There have been quite a few disturbances in the Iwatobi and Samezuka

districts."

"I was informed that those were mere glitches in the gates." Rei adjusted his glasses with a

finger. "Was that incorrect?"

"That's what we suspected at first Ryuugazaki. But then they started happening at a faster rate.

This was brought to the attention of Chief Sasabe, but it was passed off as a simple occurrence.

Until yesterday."

A virtual image flashed in front of the Director, showing a huge explosion surrounded by ghastly,

pale creatures. Some had greasy feathers, dripping with blood while others had multiple tails,

lashing deadly black spikes at the citizens. Huge red magic circles aligned the streets. Fire and

smoke painted the sky."

"Fuck." Sousuke stared at the image in disbelief. It was pure horror.

"Appropriate choice of words Yamazaki. Tell me do any of you see the problem?"

"What the... The sun is out!" Rei leaped up from his chair.

"Correct Ryuugazaki. As you all know Dokuro only appear during the night. It troubles us to see

them in broad daylight."

The room was silent. No one dared to speak.

"No way..."

Everyone turned to look at Haru, who had gone as white as a sheet.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Makoto gently nudged the siren's arm. "Are you okay?"

Haruka stayed silent as he stared at the image.

"Director? What's going on?" Nagisa asked.

The Director sighed. "As you know, Nanase's parents were murdered when he was young. The

cult under suspicion is the Dead Lotus. We sent Nanase undercover to investigate them, but

unfortunately, there was no connection between them and him, so we couldn't take any action.

However, the recent events have resurfaced the suspicion that they are behind the attacks.

Now of course, we are quite certain it's them."

The Director punched in a few keys and the picture zoomed in to the upper right corner. There,

standing on the building, were several men in black cloaks. Cloaks with a golden lotus engraved

in the cloth. It was blurry, but clear enough. These men were part of the group called the Dead

Lotus.

 

* * *

 

"Haruka? Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Makoto slowly sat down next to Haru and rubbed

his back affectionately.

Haru was quiet. He couldn't breathe right. He couldn't see right. He couldn't feel anything. The

Dead Lotus were here. HERE. In the place he grew up in, on the streets he walked on day after

day. Trampling on his soul and destroying the feeling of peace he had finally acquired after

years of darkness and hatred.

"Nanase, I'm sure you know what to do." The Director said. "As for everyone else, your first

mission is to investigate the gates and kill any Dokuro on sight."

"Yes sir." Everyone said in unison, and the screen went black.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke sat down on the pool chair and laid his head back. His mind felt painful and fuzzy. He

had no idea that Haruka's past was so... dark. Hell he had just met the man a few days ago! But

for some reason, Sousuke felt incredibly irritated. Irritated at the fact that he didn't know that

about Haruka. About how he couldn't do anything to comfort him. It wasn't even any of his damn

business.

"God what's wrong with me?"

Sousuke flopped his hand down on the table, and his fingers nudged against paper.

"Hmm? What's this?"

He picked up a leather bound book and examined it. He then started to flipped through the

pages. It didn't seem all that interesting.

"Grr. What kinda crappy novel is this?"

Sousuke tossed the book to the side and it slid across the table onto the floor.

"Great. Now I gotta pick it up..." He grumbled to himself and went round to put it back, but then

he stopped. The book was soaked through with water, revealing a hidden text from underneath

the transparent pages.

"What the..."

He picked up the book and his eyes scanned the page. A chill went down his spine.

_"See the still moon, smiling down on the surging waves._  
_He is kind when his face is new; powerful when he is full and bright._  
_The endless waves crash along a pale, white shore._  
_Yearning for the moon's gentle embrace._  
_An eternal cycle of two lovers, one of land and one of sea._  
_Longing to touch one another, yet always out of reach._  
_Connected by an unbreakable bond._  
_Until the dying flower rises from his post._  
_The siren and werewolf shall unite._  
_Until then, until then_  
_Let the sorrowful tides of fate go on."_

"What are you reading?"

Sousuke flipped around to see Haruka lounging in the pool, his arms resting over the sides.

"What book is this?" He lifted the cover for Haru to see.

"Ah that's the book I was looking at earlier. I didn't think it was interesting so I just left it. Do

you like it?"

Sousuke shook his head.

"I'm not interested in the book, I'm interested in what's underneath the book." He held the page

he was reading out to the siren. Haruka looked at the page, and his eyes widened.

"How did you find this?" Haru snatched the book out of Sousuke's hand and looked closer.

"How the hell did you find this?!"

"What is that Haru. What in god's name is that."

 

Haruka was silent. It's been years since he last saw this.

"This is an ancient piece of a poem from the Forgotten Verse."

Sousuke was still confused.

"And what is the Forgotten Verse?"

"It's an old story written during the Dark Ages. It doesn't mean anything now."

 _"Lies."_ Haruka thought. _"It has everything to do with what's going on."_

"Hmm. Ok..."

Sousuke didn't sound so convinced, but he let it slide much to Haru's relief. He couldn't involve

Sousuke in this any further.

Then suddenly...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Haru's eyes widened.

"That's the alarm!"

Haruka immediately dragged himself out of the pool.

"Sousuke grab my towel and clothes! There's been an attack!"

"Wha...what?"

"Just grab my things! We need to go now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... Dokuro have appeared! So have the men in black cloaks! Some action and true forms revealed. Powers are unleased in battle ect ect...


	8. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka, Sousuke, and the gang have just recived orders from the boss to get rid of the Dokuro at the downtown area. But something's amiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter done with school and everything!

Sousuke was dashing after Haruka and the others.

"Where did the Dokuro appear?" Rin yelled over the wind.

"Downtown!" Makoto called back.

"Downtown?! It'll take us forever to get there!" Rei cried.

"You think we don't know that Rei?!"

Sousuke was panting hard. "If we're gonna run there, we gotta shift! We'll go alot faster!"

"Sousuke! If we do that..."

"Fuck that Makoto! What's more important here?! Identity or Dokuro?!"

"Sousuke's right. I'll take the leeway."

Haruka leaped into the river that ran alongside the street and started swimming upstream.

"Haru!"

"No time to complain Makoto."

"Oh for heaven's sake..." Makoto hung his head as the others began to shift.

 

* * *

 

Haruka closed his eyes and silently called for the shift. He felt his legs merge and he kicked his

powerful tail, shooting through the water.

_"Come on hurry!"_

He willed himself to go faster. It was such a pain to have to follow the river's course. Because of

it, it would take a lot longer to reach the center of the city.

_"Haru-chan! How far are you from the downtown?"_

Nagisa's voice emitted from the stone in his arm, into his head.

"Nagisa! I'm almost there! What about the others?"

_"Don't worry. We're all here. But you better hurry! There's A LOT of Dokuro."_

Haru winced. That was never a good sign.

"Ok. I'm here." The siren swam into the center of the city and lifted his head above the water.

He gasped.

The place was crawling with Dokuro. The disgusting white creatures were scaling

the walls of the plaza and jumping from the skyscrapers with human bodies in their teeth.

"Oh god..." Bile slowly creeped up his throat.

_"Haru? Where are you?"_

Makoto's voice entered his mind.

"In the plaza fountain. It's filled with Dokuro here! What about you?"

 _"What?! There's Dokuro there?!"_ Makoto's voice sounded panicked. _"We're in the market place._

_A lot of Dokuro are here too!"_

Haruka bit his lip. Not words he wanted to hear.

"Alright. You take care of those guys Makoto, I'll handle here."

_"Wha... Haru!"_

Haruka ended the transmission and closed his eyes.

This was not good.

 

* * *

 

"Haruka hung up on me."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

"Is he alright Makoto?"

"He's fine Nagisa. We'll just have to trust him. The bigger issue are these Dokuro."

About 2 dozen Dokuro were trampling food stands and tearing out the walls.

"There's never been this many before. Even during the night..." Rei pushed his glasses up

higher on his nose. He did that when he was nervous.

"Well come on! We haven't got all day!" Rin barked.

Sousuke looked around him and smirked lightly. He had never thought he would see such a

sight before him.

"A were-dragon, a shrine master, an angel, and a phoenix. The hell..."

_A couple minutes earlier..._

"Oh for heaven's sake..."

Sousuke shifted quickly and looked at the others in anticipation. He was shocked by what he

saw.

"What the..."

Large horns spiraled out from Nagisa's hair while wisps of lilac drifted around Rei's white robes.

Transparent wings sprouted from Makoto's back which contrasted the flames encircling Rin's

body. The transformations were over in a flash, but they stayed seared in Sousuke's mind.

"Nice ears, Sousuke." Rin smirked.

"Shut your trap..." Sousuke muttered.

Back to the marketplace...

Makoto flapped his large wings and took to the sky.

"Yo Makoto! How many do you see?"

"Hard to tell. They're all spread across the area. We'll have to round them up to the center.

Nagisa!"

"Already on it." Nagisa put a hand to the ground and closed his eyes.

"What's he doin..." Sousuke began, but then a rumbling shook the earth, prompting him to close

his mouth. As the asphalt trembled, huge cracks appeared and large walls of stone pushed up

from the earth on either sides of the Dokuro.

"Go!" Nagisa cheered, and the asphalt ripped through the streets, pushing the Dokuro closer

to the heart of the market. Four large walls had caged the Dokuro.

"Thanks, Nagisa! Rei, you know what to do!"

Rin took off towards the center while Rei sat down and took out a piece of chalk. He began to

draw white circles spiraling out from himself. When he finished, he lifted his hands and pressed

them together as he started to chant. As he spoke, the circles began to glow an eerie purple.

"Namadbe erizenwe... korotzi makanbu..."

The circles glowed brighter as ghostly shapes rose from the ground. Rei shouted the last chant

and a gust of wind blew outward, materializing the summoned youkai.

"Rin! I'm sending them over!" Rei pointed his finger towards the rocks and the figures took

off, leaping over rubble and marking a barrier around the Dokuro.

"Rin's going to burn the Dokuro from the inside while Rei keeps them from getting out." Makoto

gently landed behind Sousuke and folded his wings.

"While they do that, I need your help to kill the rest of the Dokuro that made it out. Nagisa will

lend a hand."

Sousuke nodded and flexed his claws.

"You got it! Can you tell us their positions, Makoto?"

"I'll fly up and tell you where. Let's do this!"

 

* * *

 

Haruka panted hard. Something was wrong from the start. He sensed it before he saw the

Dokuro. Something was different about them. Already his energy was depleting, yet he had only

managed to eradicate a couple. There were still seven left.

_"It's as if they've evolved..."_

Haru looked around and saw that two of the Dokuro were beginning to take notice of him.

"Crap." He swam backwards and leaped out of the fountain, shifting in midair. The water would

not mask his presence any longer. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the Dokuro turned to

look at him and snarled. Haruka narrowed his eyes. He had to get rid of them before they

reached the others. Before they reached Sousuke.

 

* * *

 

"They're all over the west side!" Makoto shouted from above.

"Got it!" Nagisa yelled back. "Come on Sousuke!"

Sousuke rolled his shoulders back and crouched low, pushing off his hind legs and jumping high

onto the roofs. Nagisa quickly followed as they ran along the shingles.

"There!" Sousuke pointed a clawed hand at the group of Dokuro.

"Alrighty then. Hold on!"

Nagisa thrust his left hand out, fingers splayed open, and grabbed Sousuke with his other. The

shingles began to quiver and then ripped themselves from their hold, forming a platform of

clay that swept the two off their feet and into the middle of the fray.

"Thanks, Nagisa!"

Sousuke jumped off and lashed his tail. One of the Dokuro leaped forward, only to be slashed

away by a pair of lightning fast claws. It fell backwards in a spray of black blood before hitting

the ground with a thud. The werewolf grinned.

"Who wants to go next?"

 

* * *

 

Blood trickled down the side of Haru's mouth. Dark stains, water, and Dokuro littered the

ground. Haruka was almost drained of energy. Shifting now would be impossible. He walked

over to the fountain and dunked his head underneath.

"Ugh. That man better be paying a damn large amount of money for this..." He grumbled.

Suddenly, a crunching noise went by his ear. Haruka froze. Nothing should be alive. The Dokuro

should all be dead. Slowly, he lifted his head and turned around. Whatever relief he had left was

gone. His blood turned to ice.

"Fuck."

The bodies on the ground were trembling violently. Bone snapped themselves back into

place. Dead skin peeled away and layer upon layers of muscle stretched across the Dokuro's

body, until the normal white sheen appeared. And then, the Dokuro started to mutate. They

twisted and melded together, creating an even larger form of themselves than before.

The Dokuro were regenerating.

* * *

 

There was a distant rumble as Rin’s fire exploded, killing the remaining Dokuro in the square. Sousuke combed back his hair

and sighed. He was definitely not getting a good night’s sleep.

“How’s everyone doing?” Makoto smiled as he landed softly.

“Fine. Where’s Rin and Rei?” Sousuke asked.

“That’s them now!” Nagisa pointed to a pair of jogging figures.

“Good work everyone!” Rin remarked as he slowed to a stop.

“R...Rin-senpai…” Rei panted. “Please don’t run so fast…”

“Aw come on Rei! You’re such a slow-poke!” Rin smacked him on the back, laughing. Sousuke chuckled lightly. “Well, now that

this is over…”

Suddenly, Rin stopped. “Is that… Haru?” Everyone turned to see a blood-soaked Haruka stumbling towards them.

“Haruka?!”

Sousuke ran over to Haru and carefully laid him down.

 

“What the hell happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...  
> The Dokuro are now able to regenerate themselves?! The Dead Lotus show up and Haruka's true colors revealed!


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am finally off hiatus (thank you for the kind comments to continue!), but I apologize for the short chapter! I just needed to get something started to boost the inspiration. A chapter 10 with more exciting content will be posted soon! Thank you for waiting!

It hurt to breathe. No scratch that. It was blindingly painful to even move. Haru felt so cold as his 

power slowly dropped to below tolerable levels. He couldn’t tell whether the blood on his body 

was from him or from the Dokuro. Hopefully it was the latter. After Haruka had realized that the 

Dokuro were capable of regenerating, he had managed to escape. But it was likely that the 

creature was following him. Suddenly, Sousuke’s familiar shout flooded his ears. He almost 

collapsed in relief. 

“Holy hell. Haru, what beat you up like this?!”

Sousuke stooped down and gently lifted the siren. Haruka tried to speak, but no sound 

came out. He was too exhausted. 

“Shit. I’ll kill whoever did this…” 

Rin walked over and felt Haruka’s forehead.

“Damn. He’s cold as ice. Makoto, can you do something?”

“Let me try. I’ve never attempted to heal something this serious.” Makoto gently lifted Haruka’s 

head and settled it onto his lap. He then muttered some words and rested a finger on Haru’s 

forehead. A small white light began to glow, and the siren began to breathe normally. His face 

relaxed and he slowly fell into a light sleep.

“Alright. He should be okay for now.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“What could have hurt him like this?” Sousuke let out a low growl of anger.

“Uh. Maybe that?” Nagisa pointed to a lumbering shape in the distance. Everyone’s eyes 

widened as the disfigured Dokuro came into view.

“Everyone get to high ground!” Makoto gently lifted Haru in his arms and leaped onto the

shingles of a house.

“Right behind you!” The rest of the group gathered on the nearby rooftops.

“That goddamn Director didn’t say anything about this!” Rin growled in contempt. “Hey Rei! Use 

that data thingy and tell us the stats on this bastard!” 

“In the interest of time I’m not going to even mention how you called it that degrading name…”

Rei reached into his robe and pulled out several strips of paper. On each one, the symbols 

漏らす were written. 

“Oh wise-one, one who knows all. One who sees all. One who reveals all. Lend me your divine

grace. Shelter my mortal eyes and open the unseeing. Reveal thyself, and in turn, reveal the 

truth. Come forth, Omoikane!”

A bright violet light sprung forth and the letters began to glow as they rushed forward and 

surrounded the Dokuro. Then, with a sudden pop, they dissolved into the white skin. Rei’s eyes 

closed and one in the middle of his forehead slowly revealed itself. It flashed as foreign letters 

ran across the surface of the pupil. 

Sousuke stepped forward. “So Rei, what can you tell us?” 

“It’s Dokuro… But it's not alive. It’s being… Manipulated? I don’t understand.” Rei shook his 

head and the third eye disappeared. 

“Manipulated?” Sousuke pondered for a minute, and then a realization came upon him. “Wait 

does this have anything to do with the Dead Lotus that the Director mentioned?!”

Eyes widened and everyone fell silent.

“That’s… Probably correct.” Makoto whispered, as he gently stroked Haruka’s head. 

“Well, standing around here isn’t going to help our situation. That thing is getting closer! We 

need to try and destroy it.” Nagisa clenched his fist in frustration. “Maybe by doing so we can 

give Haru-chan some piece of mind.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go everyone! For Haruka-senpai!” Rei summoned forth a barrier around the siren’s limp 

body and joined the others to face the disfigured Dokuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... Iwatobi Division goes to avenge Haru! All seems to be in their favor until?! Dead Lotus makes an appearance!


	10. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 ASAP as promised! I apologize if the climax is to abrupt. And I also apologize if the angst is too angsty. summary starts here... Rei, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, and Sousuke go to avenge Haru. All seems to be going their way against the mutant Dokuro, but then?! Dead Lotus makes an appearance!

“Let’s go everyone! For Haru-senpai!”

“Nagisa, see what you can do about the feet. Let’s try to stop its movement!” Makoto flew

through the air and landed on the building behind the Dokuro.

“Aye, aye, Mako-chan!”

Nagisa crouched down to the ground and smashed his hand into the concrete. A crack split the

sidewalk and crumbled, creating a giant hole underneath the Dokuro. It fell with a deafening

thud.

“Good job, Nagisa! My turn!” Rin jumped into the crater and thrust his hand forward, summoning

a gigantic fiery phoenix. It spiraled down into the white flesh, searing off the Dokuro’s arms.

The Dokuro screeched in pain and spit forth disgusting acid saliva, narrowly missing Rin.

“I’ll do something about the eyes!” Rei took two fingers and moved them in the direction

of the sun.

“Bring me the light that vanquishes the darkness! Let my body guide this heavenly soul. Come

to me, Hikari!” A bright white line fired from Rei’s fingertips to the middle of the Dokuro’s

forehead. It wailed as the light glazed over its eyes, causing the pupils to turn white. In despair,

the creature thrashed about, making acidic globs cascade down.

“Makoto, drive your spear into its heart!”

Makoto nodded in response and flew around to the front of the Dokuro, holding out his spear as

it began to glow.

“Oh holy spear. Oh divine weapon. Forgive me for my sin is death. But in that death may I save

a life. Grant me the blade of victory to kill and to bestow mercy upon a lost soul. Oh holy spear.

Oh divine weapon. Grant me victory!”

Makoto thrust down his blade, aiming straight for the center of the Dokuro’s body. But it seemed

to sense the oncoming threat, and leapt to the side, the spear crashing down into the crater.

Then, with an enraged growl, it sent a stream of acid in the direction of the attack.

“Makoto, look out!”

* * *

 

Haruka saw nothing but black. Or was it red? He couldn’t tell, but at the very least, he knew he

was alive. He lay very still, letting the memories and the pain wash over him. Haru knew he had

defeated the Dokuro, but then what? An ear-piercing roar sounded throughout his mind. Oh yes.

The Dokuro regenerated. But what about Sousuke and the others?! Were they safe?! Haruka

slowly opened his eyes and strained his neck to see what was happening. The Dokuro was

lying in a gigantic crater, at the mercy of Makoto’s holy spear.

“Thank god they are all okay…” Haruka whispered in relief. And then, he felt it. The Dokuro had

somehow sensed that the siren was awake, and Haruka knew it. Somehow, he knew. The

Dokuro hadn’t come looking to destroy and create carnage. It had come for him. _Him_.

“Makoto, look out!”

Haruka looked up to see Makoto dodge a sizzling beam of acid. Acid that was heading directly

for Haru.

“HARUKA!!!”

* * *

 

Time seemed to slow for Sousuke. He had been waiting on the sidelines, letting his seniors take

care of the monster. He thought it was done for. He thought that Makoto would have killed it with

his spear. But no. The Dokuro had managed to escape death, and now death was coming for

Haruka. His Haru. His precious, beautiful, quiet, serene, Haru. The Haruka that gave him glares

that could melt steel. The Haruka that let him see little smiles and hear quiet chuckles that

passed for laughter. The Haruka that accepted him for who he was, a werewolf.

He was about to lose Haruka.

And in that split second, Sousuke made a decision. With a powerful launch from his hind legs,

he started running. Running like mad. For Haru.

* * *

 

Haruka thought it was over. He couldn’t move, couldn’t feel his pain, and couldn’t get rid of the

smell of blood. There was no way that he could escape from the path of the acid. He was going

to die. Without seeing Sousuke again.

_“Wait, why did I think of Sousuke?”_

A small smile graced the siren’s lips as he closed his eyes.

_“Oh. It’s because I love him.”_

Haruka waited for the searing pain. He waited for the blackness that would once again greet

him. He waited for the finishing blow, but it never came.

“SOUSUKE!”

Sousuke’s name reached the siren’s ears, prompting him to open his eyes in horror. There, in

front of him, was the werewolf, completing shielding Haruka from the acid.

“S...Sousuke? W...w...what are you doing?”

Sousuke looked at Haru from over his shoulder.

“Hey. You finally woke up…” He coughed, spitting up some blood from his lips as he fell to his

knees.

“Don’t talk, Sousuke. _Please_ don’t talk.”

Haru took what little strength he had to crawl over to Sousuke and water away the acid.

“Can… Can I get a good look at you, Haru?” Sousuke placed his head in Haru’s lap and looked

up at two watery blue eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah those are the eyes I fell in love with. They look like the ocean at sunrise. God

you’re beautiful.” Sousuke breathed out through his nose and chuckled weakly.

“I’m talking some crazy shit aren’t I?”

“No, Sousuke. _Stop talking_. Don’t waste anymore strength. I beg of you. _Please_. I don’t want

you to die. Not like my parents did.” Tears began to drip down Haru’s face.

“Heh. For someone who just survived a beating from a mutated monster you sure are talking an

awful lot…” Sousuke smiled a small smile. “Hey. Haru?”

“What is it?” Haruka got closer to Sousuke’s face.

“If… If I don’t make it. I want you to know something.”

Haruka grimaced. “No Sousuke. Don’t _talk_ like that. Don’t talk like you’re gonna die!”

“I want you to know that. I… I…”

“Sousuke please!”

Sousuke wiped away the tears on Haruka’s face with a trembling hand.

“At least let me tell you, Haru.”

Haruka grabbed Sousuke’s hand and buried his face in it.

“No. No if you tell me, you will leave me. I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want it!”

Sousuke grinned through his tears before taking a shaky breath.

“Haruka? Please, look at me.”

Haruka bit back a sob and looked at the fading teal pools.

“Haru, I fell in love with you. _I love you, Haruka Nanase._ ”

A gasp escaped the siren’s lips as Sousuke’s eyes glazed over and he fell limp in Haru’s arms.

“Sousuke?” Haru shook him lightly. “Hey Sousuke, that’s not funny. Sousuke?”

Now the tears were flowing freely down the siren’s face, showing no signs of stopping.

“Sousuke? Sousuke?! Please don’t leave me! Don’t you fucking leave me! SOUSUKE!”

Haru let out a sorrowful wail into the gray sky above, holding Sousuke tightly to his chest.

“NO. SOUSUKE!”

Suddenly, a bright beam of water burst from the siren’s chest, reaching outward towards

the sun. Rain began to fall followed by the sound of thunder.

“W...what’s going on?!” Nagisa yelled over the wind.

The blue water twisted in a winding, sinuous pattern, forming a gigantic spear. It then struck out

of the sky, piercing the Dokuro where it should have been with Makoto’s blade. In an instant, the

Dokuro dissolved into foam, and the light disappeared. Instead, there stood Haruka, with

glowing sapphire eyes and elongated fangs. He no longer

looked like the siren everyone once knew. He looked like a blood-thirsty beast.

“Haru? Haruka? Are you alright?” Makoto called towards the siren, but no response came.

Haruka just stood, as if waiting for something. Poised, as if ready to attack. Suddenly, a deadly

aura began to drift into the city, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

Black clouds and a hazy fog drifted in, shrouding the group in the mist.

And then, they heard it.

Haru began to screech and wail in pain. Black markings seared into his skin, as he clawed at his

throat and his body in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the strange appearance.

“The fuck is going on?!” Rin yelled, dashing towards Haruka. “Haru are you alright?!”

 _“Oh don’t worry about your little siren. He’s in good hands.”_ A sinister voice echoed throughout

the city.

“Who’s there?” Rin stopped running and looked frantically for the source of the voice, but there

was only rubble and rain falling on the pavement.

_“Who? Why, we are Dead Lotus. And we’ll be taking your precious merman. He did an excellent_

_job in defeating our Dokuro, just what he needed to awaken his spirit.”_

Everyone froze in place.

“So you were behind the Dokuro regenerating!” Rei shouted.

“Like hell we care about that shit! Give back Haru!” Rin slashed his fire through the fog.

_“Give him back? After we spent years cultivating him for this moment? You must be joking.”_

“Cultivating? Don’t you dare treat Haruka-senpai like an object!” Rei shouted.

Another bolt of lightning flashed before the rain subsided to a drizzle and the dark aura

dissipated into the sky.

_“Just try and stop us. Your siren will be the beginning of a new age. He will be the Grim Reaper_

_that will destroy this tainted planet. And you will not be able to do anything to save it.”_

Everyone remained silent as the stench of blood and misery settled into the air. Dead Lotus was

gone.

“Arrgh!” Rin slammed his fist down onto the roof. “Why couldn’t we save him! Why?!”

Makoto walked over to Sousuke’s body and lowered his head.

“Even though he only was with us for a short time...

Sousuke…” Makoto bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears as he gently took the werewolf’s

hand.

“They took them.” Nagisa whimpered.

“They took Sousuke, and then they took Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... The truth is revealed about Haruka.


End file.
